


Sandalwood

by Bellsastuff



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellsastuff/pseuds/Bellsastuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamal has a terrible habit of thinking too much.  But Ryan has a very good idea of how to make him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandalwood

**Author's Note:**

> If I was asked why I have written two more PWPs for this fandom than any other one, I would not be able to answer you.

Sometimes Jamal liked the idea of losing himself in the view from his father’s office a little too much.  Once dusk hit the city, the glowing fireflies spectres of windows in the other buildings would pop out of sight one by one, a different pattern each night with a few hanging on stubbornly against the night.  And under those visuals, the honking and humming of the cars below would rise up all the way to slip through the windows and murmur through the office.  The city curled under the window like a living, evolving forest and in this office, Jamal could see it all.

 

Jamal swirled his glass of scotch, held in the tips of his fingers, as the square cubes of ice clinked against the fine crystal.  The scotch was his father’s, one of the many reminders that, for as much power as Jamal might have in the company, this office would always belong to Lucius Lyon.  There was even a smell to place that was distinctly his, a mix of cologne and cigar smoke that permeated anything that entered the room.  A part of him still looked out from the dark wood panelling, judging and ever present.  And that pressure was a heavy weight.

 

As the door clicked and the bottom of the door dragged along the carpet, fatigue set into Jamal’s bones thick and heavy.  Turning to see who it was suddenly seemed like an epic effort and one that he was just too tired to want to undertake. 

 

“You need to pay your head of A&R more.  I’m quite sure that calling the CEO’s boyfriend to let him know that someone is pulling another late night is beyond her pay grade.”  The crystal glass was slipped out of his hands as the smell of sandalwood wafted to his nose, stark and bright against the pallor of Lucius.

 

And just as soon as Ryan was close, he had shifted away and Jamal felt a pang of longing for Michael.  For all that Michael didn’t fit into Jamal’s life, not now, he could picture what he would have done if he’d seen Jamal like this.  He could almost feel the Latino’s arms around him, cooing endearments into his ear in a mixture of spanish and english and promises of a plate heaped high with food and a warm bed.  For all that Michael was too soft, Jamal found himself yearning for his brand of love.

 

With what seemed like the last of his energy, Jamal tore himself from his view of the city outside.  Ryan had sprawled himself across the couch, bright as a beacon with his cheeky smile and quick eyes.  “There he is.”  He purred, “I was wondering when you’d come back to me.”

 

“Been a long day.”  Jamal grunted, shuffling to the couch like his soles were filled with lead.  He all but collapsed onto the couch, landing between Ryan’s legs as he let his head slump onto his chest.   Ryan was wearing a V neck, Jamal was pleased to notice, the fine hair of his chest tickling against Jamal’s nose as he pressed closer and took a long inhale of sandalwood and sweat.

 

Ryan’s fingertips were featherlight as they began to skim Jamal’s scalp, drawing abstract designed against his skin that lit lines of fire under skin.  “Look at you.”  He mused, his accent’s lilt surprisingly sweet.

 

“You smell good.”  Jamal set his jaw as he looked up at his boyfriend, not yet sure if he was being defensive or coy.  All he knew was that he needed to remember how his skin felt under Jamal’s hands, instead of paperwork and computer keyboards.  Jamal searched for the hem of Ryan’s shirt, sliding under the thin fabric as he curled his fingers along the side of his ribs, as familiar as the keys of his piano.  Sliding his tongue out to catch a taste of the salt on his skin made his body hum with contentment and a small tendril of arousal.

  
  


“Well hello.”  Ryan chuckled, his chest rising and falling against Jamal’s cheek.  He shifted a little on the couch, pressing his groin up against Jamal’s stomach like a warm brand against his skin.  “And here I was thinking that you’d be much too tired to even consider turning me on like this.”

 

Jamal snorted, rubbing his scruffy beard against Ryan’s chest in retaliation, unable to hide a grin as the body under him squirm.  “Baby, if I’m not turning you on, I’d best already be dead.”  He huffed, letting out a soft sigh as he rested his head back down against Ryan’s chest.  “But I gotta admit, I am really fucking tired.”

 

Ryan hummed, the reverbations thrumming through Jamal’s jaw.  “You know.  You could always let me take care of you.”

 

He couldn’t help the snort that left him.  As much as Jamal had fallen for Ryan’s brilliant wit and bravery, affection hadn’t seemed to come to them as easily as lust had.  Not to say that Jamal hated that, since the air stayed easy and fun between them.  But it did mean after sex, Ryan was much more likely to roll out of bed and drag Jamal to a showing of an independent movie in Soho than to cuddle.  

 

“What?”  Ryan said with a smirk, leaning over to murmur into his ear.  “I can treat you like a little prince if I damn well want to.  And you’d best believe that by the end of it, you’ll be so relaxed that I’ll have to pour you back into your bed.  Besides, doesn’t it get tiring to always be the one doing all the work?  Pass the baton, my little lion, and I’ll take such good care of you.  And that sweet little arse of yours.”

 

The boner that Jamal was now pressing into the couch was at serious odds with the alarm bells going off in his mind.  He’d been wondering when this would come up again, since the same discussion seemed to crop up in nearly every relationship that Jamal’d had.  Contrary to what Lucius might think of Jamal, his son was not the type to take it up the ass.  Not that he wasn’t well aware that many men loved to bottom, but the idea of someone having quite that much of a position of dominance over him made his stomach churn.  He propped himself up on an elbow as he looked at Ryan, trying to think of the right words to say.  

 

“Oh pet.”  Ryan said, lip quirking up to the side.  “Not all that, I’m well aware of your thoughts on going quite that far.  But I can assure you, there are plenty of things that I can do that’ll make you feel wonderful that won’t involve my cock going somewhere you won’t want it to.”

 

If Jamal hadn’t been so tired, he was pretty sure that his mind would have been racing more.  But at the moment, all that he could think of how his dick had perked right up.  “Okay.”  He said softly.

 

Ryan gave him a wide grin, sitting up on the couch as he helped Jamal to his feet.  “In that case, you need to head to the bathroom and freshen up a bit for me, mm?”

 

In a daze of weariness and arousal, Jamal just nodded his head as he stumbled into his father’s - into  his bathroom.  He looked rough by the time that he dared to look in the mirror, bags stark under his eyes and his skin wan.  But a blush had quickly settled onto his cheeks as he slid off his pants and kicked them to the side.  It grew darker as he grabbed a wipe and began to clean between his legs, idly running a finger along the rim of his hole as his breath caught in his chest.  And much to his surprise, he found that excitement, and only excitement, building.

 

Once done, he washed his hands, slipped off his shirt and popped a breath mint into his mouth, meeting his eyes once again in the mirror.  “Lyons are brave.”  He said softly, a grin blooming across his face.  The ghost of Lucius that hung around this office was going to get one hell of a show.

 

As he padded out of the bathroom, Ryan met his eyes from the spot where he stood behind his father’s broad desk.  He’d already taken off his shirt and Jamal had to take an appreciate moment to soak in just how good his hard abdominals looked in the dim light.  As Ryan crooked a finger, Jamal came to him as obedient as a puppy and let himself be guided back onto the desk.

 

Ryan’s hands were hot on his hips as he spread Jamal’s legs with a knee, and the kiss that Ryan gave him seemed to be devouring him from the inside out.  Jamal grasped for an anchor, his fingers finding purchase in the strong swell of Ryan’s shoulder as he pulled him in close.  

 

The kiss was filthy, wet and hot and Jamal was already lost.  After all the times that he’d tried to deny himself, to try and trick himself into believing that he was straight, the feeling of stubble against his chin and the eager confidence that a man kissed with felt like so unbearably right that he could fill an entire album about nothing but how right it felt to kiss another man.  And Ryan was, undeniably, a phenomenal kisser.

Ryan would smile when he kissed Jamal, the feeling of his lips curling back never failing to make Jamal weak in the knees.  His tongue was daring and clever, finding ways to light up his senses with every point of contact.  And when Jamal responded, the quiet pleased moans and pants that came out of him sounded like a lush symphony of heat and pleasure.

 

But for all that Jamal enjoyed Ryan’s mouth, he had to give credit where credit was due, and that Ryan’s hands were completely amazing.  As his hands began to roam over Jamal’s chest, he arched up as wanton as he could get as Ryan found a dark brown nipple and gave it a wicked, quick twist.  The pain made Jamal suck in a harsh breath but it was so damned good that his cock throbbed.

 

“Now that’s the reaction I like to get.”  Ryan purred, breaking the kiss to give Jamal a smirk so smug that he was torn as to whether he wanted to smack it off his face or kiss it again.  But Ryan didn’t give him a moment to decide as he dipped down, tongue finding Jamal’s nipple as he gave it a small flick with his tongue before nipping.

 

Jamal slipped his hand up from Ryan’s shoulder to his curly hair, sinking his fingers into the coarse texture of it.  “Fuck.”  He hissed, unable to keep his hips from trying to thrust as his cock bobbed, leaving a bit of precum on his chest before Ryan finally took him in hand and graciously began pumping.

 

Just as Jamal’s toes had begun to curl in pleasure, Ryan backed away.  Apparently finding some pleasure in the furious look on Jamal’s face, he wiggled his finger.  “Alright now, I’m thinking you’re nice and warmed up for the main event.  If you wouldn’t mind bending over the desk?”

 

“I fucking hate it when you try to sound posh.”  Jamal growled, enjoying the barking laugh that it caused Ryan to make.  He slid off of the desk, taking a quick moment to move his tablet, before turning and slowly bending over the desk, making sure to take his time and give the bastard he’d invited into his bed a good view.

 

“You love it.”  Ryan purred and Jamal jumped a little as his hand gave a buttcheek a quick slap.  Jamal’s eyebrows shot up as he realized, with no small amount of surprise, that he found that really hot.  But that thought was cut short as he felt Ryan’s lips drop a kiss on the small of his back, his broad hands taking a firm hold on both of Jamal’s asscheeks and giving them a tight squeeze. 

 

“I noticed you didn’t hate the spanking.”  Ryan muttered against Jamal’s skin and Jamal could feel the smile on his face as Ryan began to kiss his way down, leaving a line of arousal down the small of his back.  “We’ll certainly talk about that bit later.  But now, I think that returning the favor and giving you a rimjob would be more appropriate for now, mm?”

 

Jamal’s voice hitched as Ryan’s thumb began to trace around his hole, the sensitive nerve endings lighting up under his touch.  He could only manage a garbled sound of acknowledgement, trying to ignore the chuckle that Ryan made.  “Good to hear.”

 

His back arched as Ryan bit down on one of his cheeks, the pain making his cock throb.  And though Ryan may have lathed it delicately with his tongue after, the mark still ached as Jamal felt the line of Ryan’s stubbly jaw move further down and further south against delicate skin.  And in the part of his mind that was not devoured by lust, he thought for a moment about how the bearn burn was going to feel down there tomorrow.

 

One of his hands make a quick grab for the side of the desk as he startled at the touch of lips on his hole, the kiss almost seeming sweet despite the circumstances.  “Easy now.”  Ryan muttered and Jamal groaned, getting half a mind to kick at him.  But as Ryan’s tongue began to trace the rim of his hole, thoughts of aggression quickly left him, to be replaced by a deep boneless calm.

 

He hadn’t thought it would be this intimate, to be on this end of it.  Sure, he’d enjoyed doing it for some partners, but the idea of letting someone do it to him had was a whole new level of intimacy that he hadn’t been prepared for.  But, for all that this laid him open, he couldn’t help but want to kick himself for not having let someone do this sooner.  The slick heat of Ryan’s tongue as it lathed against him was enough to ache.  

 

But that had nothing on the feeling as Ryan’s thumbs spread his cheeks and the top of his tongue wriggled it’s way in, at once intimate and unbearably, painfully hot.  Jamal let out a cry as tried to thrust his hips, cock leaking precum onto the floor.  “Ryan.”  He panted.  “Please, please, I’m begging you.  You have… You have got to touch my dick or I am about to go completely insane.”

 

He let out a groan that would be incredibly embarrassing lately but now, his mind was too focused on gratitude as Ryan’s hand curled around his cock and began to pump him in time with the movements of his tongue.  Jamal cried out against the desk as he came, slumping bonelessly against the desk as his chest heaved.

 

“Fucking… god damn Jamal, you are so fucking hot.”  Ryan hissed,  the sound of his hand against his own cock loud against Jamal’s heavy breath.  His seed landed hot on Jamal’s asscheeks, cooling quickly once it hit the air.

 

Dimly, Jamal knew that Ryan had stepped away and while he was a bit hurt, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care, much less move.  His muscles seemed to have turned to liquid honey, relaxed and warm and he couldn’t remember the last time that he’d felt so easy.  He only realized that he’d been about ready to fall asleep when he felt a warm towel run across his skin, cleaning the jizz off with careful strokes.

 

Ryan’s hands were gentle around Jamal’s torso as he eased him up off of the desk, his breath smelling like toothpaste as Ryan spoke sweetly into his ear.  “There you go, that’s my lovely little prince.  You’ve been needing this for a while, mm?”  

 

The couch felt heavenly as he was helped down onto it, but not nearly as good as it felt when Ryan curled up next to him and pulled him in tight, stretching a blanket over them.  “Can’t stay here naked.”  Jamal grumbled against Ryan’s chest.

 

“I set my phone alarm, it’ll go off in two hours.  Then we’ll skip on out of here, grab a taxi to my place and come back with none the wiser that I had you bent over that lovely desk.  Sound good?”

 

Jamal grinned widely against Ryan’s skin, settling in against the couch to the lull of the cars outside but for once, with the smell of sandalwood filling his nose.

 


End file.
